


Still waiting for the afterglow

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some sort of welcome.





	Still waiting for the afterglow

When either of them goes away for missions that Tsuna gives them, Yamamoto gets so wrapped up in things that he sometimes believes there isn't anything to miss. This tunnel-vision works well--not practical to worry about little things back home when someone's threatening to make a human colander out of you, see--but the moment he steps onto Namimori soil, something just clicks.

Gokudera welcomes him like this: unleashes a few strings of profanities and two backhands slaps at Yamamoto's chest before Gokudera surges up to kiss him, a crushing of the lips that doesn't necessarily translate to, "Nice to see you again." It works for them, anyway.

Yamamoto hums into the kiss, his knees instinctively bracing to accommodate the rushing force of Gokudera's body. He playfully bites the upper lip, and Yamamoto feels fisted hands slam countless times against his shoulders--they could have been construed as violent opposition if not for the eager hardness branding his thigh and the eager way Gokudera's hips are jerking against his.

Yamamoto is Koushien-trained for tactics and strategy so he maneuvers them to somewhere marginally private--this time it means an obscure library shelf. The setting is dictated by circumstance, since Yamamoto did poke in and say, "I'm home," just as Gokudera was poring through tomes and tomes of Milanese battle treatises.

Most of the usual places they've baptized, including the various sleeping quarters (about half of the twenty-six). Plus, that interesting time when Gokudera climbed over him as he was pushed on top of the conference room table with a frustrated growl. They couldn't do it standing up because Yamamoto just tore a hamstring during a mission, and Gokudera mutters against the dip of his hip how it's unfair Yamomoto was being injured left and right when he was supposed to be the kamikaze attacker in the family.

"Did the Monaco thing go well?" Gokudera asks in between kissing and tugging at Yamamoto's tie. Yamamoto is sure he can hear fabric tearing. "The Tenth has been waiting for you since yesterday."

"Mmph," he mutters into Gokudera's chest, his mouth already making its way south. He shifts Gokudera more securely on the bookshelf ledge.

They rub against each other frantically before Gokudera manages to speak again. "Hey fucker, I was asking you something. Or did you just waste time gambling away your travel budget?"

Yamamoto ignores him again, choosing instead to drop to his knees and divest Gokudera of his belt.

"--If you think I won't be able to see through your shitty accounting, you're pathetically mistaken. Or I could just whip up your hotel's expense report--"

"Ne, Gokudera," he drawls out, his face hovering over Gokudera's crotch. His tongue darts out, just to get the shudder. "It's okay to tell me that you missed me. I think it's sweet."

He looks up then and Yamamoto feels his grin grow larger as Gokudera flushes from his neck upwards, reaching his face. From embarrassment or rage, he cannot tell. 

"I swear to God--"

"Yes, yes. I know. You'll blow me up and spit on my grave. Now hold still so I can undress you."


End file.
